thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetpea
Sweetpea 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins Kaiser's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse According to Kaiser, Sweetpea was just a puppy when she was abandoned on the road. Kaiser picked her up and raised her as his own, keeping close with his dog all the way to the outbreak. Post-Apocalpyse Sweetpea remained alongside Kaiser during the outbreak, warning him of incoming walkers by barking at them. She travelled with her owner across the state of Florida, picking up other survivors and soon forming a good sized group of survivors. At some point during their travels, Kaiser and his group ran into the Rogues, who pursued the group all over the roads of Florida. At one point, the Rogues caught up to the group, executing six of them and taking all of the guns they had gathered. Sorrowed at the loss of six of their own, the group eventually camped out on a gas station several miles outside of Jacksonville. They came into contact with another group of survivors, the Orlando Group. All though threatened at first by Luke, the group managed to band up with the Orlando group, to form a larger force to fight off the Rogues. After another rogue lieutenant, Michael, setup a roadblock to stop the survivor group at the road. After Kaiser got out, Sweetpea followed. Knowing that the dog would foil his plan, Michael ordered Wes to kill Sweetpea. Wes complied, shooting her through the chest with a rifle round, killing her. Killed By *Wes Sweetpea was killed by Wes after he was ordered to shoot the dog by Michael. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Personality Sweetpea was shown to be a good dog, being loyal and caring for her owner, Kaiser. She's also shown to be friendly, allowing Katrina to pet her without a response. Appearance Sweetpea was a young German Shepherd, at the age of 3, with shaggy brown and black hair with loving brown eyes. She was bigger for a dog, standing at 1'10", and weighing 63 pounds. Abilities *'Speed: Having four legs came in handy for Sweetpea, allowing her to outrun any of the other survivors. *'Keen Sense of Smell': Being a dog has it's perks, especially when you can smell trouble from a mile away. Weapons and Items *'Teeth': German Shepherds, like most dogs, have sharp canines for biting meat. Lucky for dogs, the zombie virus doesn't affect them, so they can eat all they want on infected. *'Claws': Although not as potent as her teeth, Sweetpea's claws can still do some damage, making for some painful cuts. Relationships Kaiser Kaiser was Sweetpea's owner, whom she was raised by. Sweetpea has a strong love for Kaiser, being very loyal and protective of her master. Kaiser was visibly pissed when Sweetpea was killed, opening fire on where he thought the Rogues. Trivia *She's the first named animal to appear in the series. Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased